Not Hiding Anything
by Elle Nielsen
Summary: Why is Link so fascinated with getting Sheik's mask off. One-shot, lemon, Yaoi


I really have no idea why he was so fascinated with my mask. It's not like there was anything special under it, just the rest of my face. Okay I guess I understood why it annoyed him, Link had never been amazing with words, he relies on facial expression to get him through life, so not being able to see half of my face could be disconcerting. So yes I _silently_ understood his annoyance with the mask I wore almost all the time, but fighting with him when he tried to get it off was getting irksome.

"Why won't you take that off at least in front of me, you trust me don't you?" What an annoying question. Of course I trusted Link, I trusted him with my life as well as the future of Hyrule. I made a point of telling him that, but he didn't seem satisfied with my answer.

"I like to keep it on," I had told him softly. Wanting to keep it on had nothing to do with the blush it hid when Link looked at me in a certain way. Of course not. I heard that annoying inner voice snicker at me. I had stopped listening to that 'voice of reason' much earlier in the quest to save Hyrule. If I was honest with myself, I did like it when Link smiled at me, and he had gotten used to reading what little he could from my eyes. He had even figured out when is smiled, of course I can only ever remember smiling when I'm with him. But even with him being able to figure out what my eyes were telling him he still wanted my 'damn' mask off.

"What is your fascination with removing my mask?" He asked perched on top of the hero's chest after thwarting yet another attempt at removing his mask. The two young men were camped out in a cave, off on some errand Zelda had sent them on.

"I've only ever seen your face once, why is it so weird that I want to see it again?" The hero asking innocently trying to pry his arms from under Sheik's hands. He opened my mouth to respond but before he could get a word out he found myself pinned to the ground, hands held above his head with one hand while the other went for his mask.

"What are you doing?" The Sheikah demanded trying to keep the panic out of his voice. At the time he was too surprised that the bubbly hero had managed to get the better of him to even think about the compromising position. He was sure his body would start to react soon, first with a blush then with other parts reacting.

"I just want to see your entire face Sheik, relax," Link said in a voice meant to sooth him, it just sent chills down his spine. He was nervous, no scratch that, he was scared out of his mind. Why? The young man he was almost positive he was in love with had him in a very compromising position and was about to remove the last barrier to his heart. Sure Link could read most of him through his eyes, but without the rest of his face to judge he had kept his feelings for him a secret. His secret was going to come out and not in the way he had hoped. He had of course dreamed up different scenarios where Link would happen upon him bathing or doing something else that required little clothing. The hero would be so filled with desire he would take him right there, all of those fantasies were crashing down around his head. He knew Link didn't love him, there was just no way in all that was holy that Link liked men, and even if he did there wasn't much the Sheikah had to offer the Hero of Time. Lost in his own thoughts he hadn't realized that Link's hand was on his mask until it was too late. In one swift movement, the last wall against this infuriatingly amazing man was gone. He couldn't understand the look on his face, which was odd in and of itself Link was an amazingly easy person to read, but this look was something he had never seen. He felt his cheeks burn and he turned trying to hide the blush as much as he could.

"Don't…" He whipped back to look at him, the hand that had taken off the mask cupped the side of his face. He understood the look now, but he still didn't believe it.

"Sheik…I… you're beautiful," Link whispered. He couldn't believe what he had said, he just stared into those beautiful blue eyes lost to his emotions. Link shifted on top of him slightly and Sheik groaned. The hero was perched right over his pelvis, which was starting to respond to the light pressure there. Link gazed down at the young man who had helped him adjust to everything after he had been awaked from his seven year long sleep. After the first month he knew that he felt something for the mysterious man, he just didn't know what it was. He had felt the same thing for Saria, but not in the intensity he felt for the Sheikah. After the second month, he knew he was in love, but his heart had been broken when Zelda showed up in the Temple of Time. It wasn't until after he had defeated Ganondorf and refused the offer to be sent back in time that he was told Zelda had only impersonated Sheik in the last league of the quest. Link understood the need for Zelda to speak to him, she was the only one who was able to help him with the end of his quest, he never would have gotten to Ganondorf if she hadn't been captured. It had been two month since then and when he realized that the man he had fallen in love with was in fact a real person he couldn't describe the joy he felt. Link suspected that Sheik felt something towards the Hylian, it wasn't until Zelda had confirmed his suspicions that he became more bold and determined to get Sheik's mask off. Now that he had it off, he didn't know what to do. Sheik truly was beautiful, perfectly tan skin, defined cheekbones, full lips. His lips were what drew him in and before he knew it he was kissing Sheik, still pinning the mans hands above his head. Sheik's eyes widened at the abrupt contact then fluttered closed to return the gentle kiss. It was over far too soon for his liking and couldn't help the small frown that marred his face when Link pulled away.

"Sheik, I love you." Sheik thought the world had stopped, and he didn't care. Link loved him! He couldn't help the elated smile that grew over his face, he didn't have time to respond because Link's mouth was on his for a second time, this kiss more passionate. Sheik squirmed slightly trying to get his hands free. Link got the message and without ending the kiss he released the Sheikah's hands only to be flipped to his back. Sheik grinned at him mischievously hovering over him. He leaned down and kissed the hero, grinding his hips into the Hylian below him. Link groaned, his hands flying to the smaller mans hips to keep the contact. Their tongues fought a battle that neither man was willing to lose. Clothes found themselves on the floor of the cave stripped from their respective bodies in a rush of passion. Sheik again found himself pinned to the cool floor by the chiseled body of his love, only this time his legs wrapped around Link's hips. Neither of the men had any experience with sex, but they both instinctively knew what felt good, and what would feel good. Sheik groaned when he felt Link's swollen member press on his entrance. Link gave him an apologetic look before he took him with one quick thrust. Sheik's only indication of pain was a quick inhale of breath. The hero stilled waiting for his lover to adjust, he found it surprisingly hard to keep from moving. Sheik was tight, and so very warm, he felt his lovers body almost calling to him, asking for him to move, but he waited for verbal confirmation before he moves a millimeter. The verbal confirmation never came, instead Sheik pushed his hips again Link causing him to slid even deeper into the smaller man. With that slight movement, he was lost, he couldn't stop his hips from moving, pulling out only to thrust deep into the Sheikah. Sheik had never felt anything so mind blowing. Link's hard member hit him in just the right spot, causing jolts of pleasure to rock through his body. He wasn't sure who was moaning louder or what moans came from whom, but he didn't care.

"Faster…" he gasped clutching at Link's shoulder trying to anchor himself to the world. Link obliged his moans and gasps coming faster. Link braced his upper body on his left elbow, being mindful not to crush the man under him. With his right hand he reached down and took a firm hold of Sheik moving his hands in time with his thrust. Sheik saw stars; the combination of Link pounding into him and jerking him off was almost more than he could take. They were both close, Link started to move faster, Sheik's moans getting louder, broken syllables of Link's name escaped his lips. With one, two, three more hard thrusts Sheik's world exploded, his hot essence shot out of him covering both of their stomachs' and chest. The combination of Sheik's scream of pleasure and his muscles clamping down around him Link was right behind him in a earth shattering orgasm. Sheik swallowed Link's yell of ecstasy with his mouth, pulling the hero flush with the rest of his body loving the feeling of Link coming deep inside him. They broke their lips apart only to catch their breath. The Hero of Time gently pulled out and rolled onto his back tugging on Sheik until he curled up against his lovers' side. With a content sigh Sheik nuzzled the side of Link's neck, oblivious that they were both covered in his semen, even if he had enough brain power to notice he doubted he would care, Link certainly didn't.

"I love you too…" Sheik whispered to his new lover. Link responded by tightening his hold around the smaller mans shoulders. They held each other coming down from their high, peacefully oblivious to the rest of the world. Link's last thought before he followed Sheik in a blissful sleep was, 'Zelda was right…'


End file.
